Markus' cars series 2 ep 19: THE ALIENS ARE COMING TO TOWN!
Only Markus can edit this page with Win95 doing grammar. If you did, Markus will turn into evil Markus thanks to his series being ruined. Footage https://youtube.com/watch?v=Tp5Uz6xGuhU at 10:28. Earth is Mater, Lavender Planet is Lavender Next-Gen, the color planets are color next-gens, Gray is Gray Next-Gen, Jupiter is Cal (or Todd), Saturn is Cruz, Neptune is The King, Pluto is Pluto Oswald, Eris is Eris Oswald, Rectangula is Rectangle Next-Gen, Greeney is Lightning, Purpley is Sally, Greeney Jr. is Lightning Jr., Purplittle is Linda, Bloopy is Tracey, Floopy is Trevor, the gem planets are gem next-gens, Differentia is Different Next-Gen, Otheria is Other Next-Gen, Multiringia is Ring Next-Gen, Dzersjnif/Tzyjnstoll is Richie Gunzit, UPD is UPD Oswald, Oortia is the merged car, among others. Transcript Lightning: Oh, I know! I could just use my Ultra Killer®! (grabs his Ultra Killer® and the kills the aliens along with Yellow Next-Gen.) Now we need to free the cars! So everyone with an Ultra Killer® needs to help! (They all grab their Ultra Killer®s) Lightning: Our aiming needs to be very precise, we don't want to accidentally kill the normal cars! (kills the aliens) We did it! Dan: Let's turn the dust into Gask its! (turns the dust into Gask its) Gold (color) Next-Gen: I'll revive them! (revives the killed cars) Lightning: (to Tracey) Hey Tracey, why don't you play with the other kids? Tracey: Oki, I will now! (to the other kids) Hello, big siblings! Other kids: Oh hi Tracey! Lightning Jr.: I took off my Rust-eze cap by the way! Percy Loudrev: It's a bit boring here.. Yellow female car: I agree, why isn't something interesting happening here..? Red female car: Could you both please stop whining? Percy Loudrev: Hey you! Leave us alone! Red female car: SHUT UP!!! Percy Loudrev: WHAT DID YOU SAY?! Yellow female car: This is very interesting! xD Red female car: I SAID THAT YOU SHOULD SHUT UP!!! Percy Loudrev: SAY THAT AGAIN BUT RIGHT IN MY FACE!!! (kicks the red female car to Guam and she dies) Whatever! (Markus adds Trevor McQueen) Trevor: Hello! (Suddenly, there is a scene showing Trevor McQueen for a moment. The text says "some cute stuff right here".) Lightning Jr.: Wait, is that a new little brother? Sally: Yes, that's right! I wonder what we should name him.. Lightning Jr.: His name is Trevor McQueen! Sally: Good idea, Jr.! Let's name him Trevor McQueen! (to Trevor) Hello Trevor! Trevor: Hello, mommy! Tracey: Can I go back to where I was? Sally: Sure, Tracey! Let's move Trevor a bit so we can make place for Tracey! Quick note: We WON'T have more kids! Trevor: I'm tired, so I'm gonna sleep! Doc: While Lightning watches the kids, I'll be working on my new invention like in the past! Ahh, I miss these times.. Lightning: Ok, I'll take care of them! Pluto Oswald: Hey, Eris Oswald! Eris Oswald: Yes, Pluto Oswald? Pluto Oswald: We're very inactive, aren't we? Eris Oswald: True.. But what are we supposed to do here? Pluto Oswald: I honestly don't know.. Eris Oswald: Oh.. Ring Next-Gen: I want more rings! But how am I able to get them? Skin car: Hello! Ring Next-Gen: Perfect! >:) Skin car: Wait what? No! Please don't shoot m- (dies) Ring Next-Gen: Great! Lightning: Tracey, don't distract your doctor, he's really busy! Tracey? ... TRACEY!!! Tracey: I'm sorry daddy.. (starts to cry) The King: It's ok Tracey. Tracey: (stops crying) Ok.. Merged car: I need some new sunglasses, I lost them during the alien attack.. (puts his sunglasses back on) Woah, I look dope! Doc: Finally, I finished my new invention! Let me introduce you the Ultra Reviver®. It counteracts with the Ultra Killer®! Which means it can revive cars from death! Amazing, isn't it? Lightning Jr.: Ooo, nice thingy doctor! Doc: Thanks, Jr.! Rectangle Next-Gen: Pretty great and all, but didn't Gold (color) Next-Gen already have the ability to revive cars? Doc: Yeah, but who cares.. Rectangle Next-Gen: Indeed! Lightning: Are we able to buy them? Doc: Yes! They're for sale now! Lightning: Anyways, I wanna test this thing! Red Next-Gen, could you spawn a test dummy next-gen for me? Red Next-Gen: Sure! (spawns the dummy next-gen) There we go! Lightning: Thank you! Red Next-Gen: No problem! :) Lightning: Alright, let's start testing! We need to kill it first.. (grabs his Ultra Killer® and kills the dummy next-gen) Great, let's see if it works! (revives the dummy next-gen) YAY, IT WORKS!!! But I don't know what to do with this dummy next-gen.. Dan: I'm turning the dummy next-gen into Gask its, so I'm gonna sell it! Great idea! (turns the dummy next-gen into Gask its) Blue-gray car: It's boring here.. Green female car: Then do something, idiot! Blue-gray car: What did you say?! Green female car: Try me! Purple female car: Hey you! Stop bullying him! Green female car: Look, the loser has a girlfriend! HAHAHAHA!!! Purple female car: I'm not his girlfriend, it's just that I want to end bullies like you! Green female car: Losers! Purple female car: YOU HAVE CROSSED THE LINE!!! GET KILLED!!! (grabs her gun and kills the green female car) That's what you deserve! Blue-gray car: Thanks for helping me out! Purple female car: No problem, I'll take her bowtie and burn it! (grabs her flamethrower and burns the bowtie. A closeup of it is shown.) Fake Lightning: Hi, I'm Lightning McQueen! Real Lightning: AAAHH!!! ALARM ALARM ALARM!!! THERE'S AN IMPOSTER!!! ALARM ALARM!!! (Suddenly, there is a scene showing the McQueen family for a moment. The text says "nice faces m8".) Fake Lightning: What do you mean? I'm the real Lightning! (Tracey and Trevor McQueen start to cry.) Real Lightning: NO, YOU AREN'T!!! Fake Lightning: I'm the real Lightning! Fake Sally: Hi, I'm the REAL Sally! (Real Sally screeches like an owl.) Fake kids: Hi! Real Lightning: Whaha! Don't make me laugh! See? They're all imposters! Doc: Hey, Lightning McFake! What's my new invention called? Fake Lightning: Uhh.. I don't know.. Real Lightning: See? You're 100% fake! Now leave us alone! Fake McQueen family: Yes, we're fake! That's because this is another.. (take off their disguises, revealing themselves to be aliens) ..alien attack! We will have revenge for what you did to us last time? (A flashback of Lightning and the others killing aliens plays.) Lightning: NOOO!!! WHAT DO WE DO?!?!?!?! Fake Lightning Alien: We have also developed better technology! Aliens, ATTACK!!! (unleashes the aliens) Cal: OH MY GOD! THE ALIENS ARE COMING TO TOWN! Lightning: I added a protection to the alliance ring so nothing can get through! Joel: I need a force field as a protection! Yellow female car: AHH, IT'S GOING INTO MY MOUTH!!! (eats the alien, who has a lenny face) BLEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhHHHHHHHH! (dies) (Suddenly, there is a scene showing the McQueen family in panic for a moment. The text says "aliens, why r u doing this to em? look how sad the kids are.. :,(".) Todd: EVERYONE, QUICK!!! WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING!!! Richie: NOOOO!!! THEY ARRIVED HERE!!! Blue car: Hahaha! She has a beard of vomit! xD Green car: No time for jokes! We're under attack by aliens right now! Blue car: Fine.. Todd: QUICK!!! WE NEED TO TAKE ACTION RIGHT NOW BEFORE WE ALL DIE!!! Lightning: I know how! Just join our alliance! I added a force field to the alliance ring! So everyone who isn't affected by the aliens yet, JOIN OUR ALLIANCE TO SAVE YOUR LIFE!!! (They all join the McQueen Alliance.) Lightning: NOOO!!! WE CAN'T REACH A MERGED CAR!!! THE ONLY OPTION IS TO MAKE A SEPERATE RING.. BUT WE DON'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO DO THAT!!! Merged car: I'M BEING BLOCKED BY THE OCCUPIED ZONE, I CAN'T DO ANYTHING!!! Guess I'll just have to sacrifice myself.. :,( Lightning: NOO, DON'T DO THAT!!! Merged car: Sorry guys, but I have no other choice.. Alien #1: We should try attacking the rock formation! Alien #2: Good idea! Merged car: I will try playing dead! (plays dead) (The aliens get crushed by the rocks and they die.) Lightning: Let's destroy these aliens! The cars who own an Ultra Killer®, use them now! (grabs his Ultra Killer® with the others who own an Ultra Killer®) Alright.. I'll kill the leaders. Mater, The King, Cal, Cruz, and Yellow Next-Gen, you'll kill the others! (kills the aliens along with the others who own an Ultra Killer® and Yellow Next-Gen.) I'm quickly gonna install something on this, it'll shoot three beams! (installs something on his Ultra Killer®) Done! (kills the aliens) Great, we won again! Dan: I'll take their dust so I can reproduce it and sell the Gask its! (turns the dust into Gask its) Lightning: Alright, now we need to revive the cars who died! Gold (color) Next-Gen, will you help me? Gold (color) Next-Gen: Sure! Merged car: I'm alive! (to Lightning) Did it end? Lightning: Wait what? You're alive? Merged car: Yes, I played dead during the attack.. Apparently it worked! :D Lightning: Very nice! Sally: Oh Lightning, you saved the whole town! Jr. and Linda: (stop crying) Yay! Daddy is a hero! Lightning: But how do we stop Tracey and Trevor from crying? The King: It's ok you two. Tracey and Trevor (crying): ? Cruz: Don't worry, the disaster is over. :D Tracey and Trevor: (stop crying) Oki! Sally: Good! But anyways, Lightning, thank you so much for saving us all, you're my hero! Lightning: Ehh.. no problem! hehe.. :) Yellow female car: YUCK! I ATE AN ALIEN, AND IT TASTES AWFUL! I EVEN THREW UP! ONE WENT INTO MY MOUTH, WHAT A PERVERTED BEING!!! Merged car: I'm putting my sunglasses back on! (puts his sunglasses back on) Lightning: I'm removing the alliance! (removes the alliance) (Finn McQueen dies) Yellow, blue, brown, green, and pink cars: Hello! Blue car: OOOOO!!! Green car: Oh, you're clearly braindead.. Blue car: I know! Green car: ... Enemy cars: We came here to attack! Lightning: AAAAAARGHH!!! I'M GETTING TIRED OF ALL THESE ATTACKS!!! NOT THIS TIME!!! (grabs his Ultra Killer® and kills the enemy cars) Dan: I'm taking their dust! (turns the dust into Gask its) To be continued in next part. List of aliens killed Killed by Lightning Opening Alien above UPD Oswald Alien above Eris Oswald Alien above Pluto Oswald Alien near alien above Pluto Oswald Alien who killed UPD Oswald 2nd alien who killed a merged car Main (1 beam) Fake Lightning Alien Fake Tracey Alien Main (3 beams) Fake Sally Alien, Fake Jr. Alien, Fake Trevor Alien Fake Linda Alien, Fake Trinity Alien, Fake Diamond Alien Fake Sapphire Alien, Fake Different Alien, Fake Other Alien Killed by Mater Opening Alien who killed Richie Gunzit Main 1st alien who killed Ring Next-Gen Alien to the left of a merged car Alien to the southeast of a merged car Fake Ruby Alien Alien to the right of a green car Killed by The King Main Alien who killed UPD Oswald Alien who killed a yellow car below a merged car Alien who killed a blue car below a merged car Fake Uranium Alien Fake Joel Alien Killed by Cal Main Alien who killed Percy Loudrev Alien who killed a yellow female car Alien who killed a green car Alien who killed Thomas Loudrev Alien to the right of Percy Loudrev Alien to the southeast of a yellow female car Alien to the southeast of a green car Killed by Cruz Opening 1st alien who killed a merged car Main Alien who killed a purple female car Alien who killed a blue-gray car Alien to the southeast of a merged car Alien who killed a green car below a merged car Fake Amethyst Alien Fake Gold Alien Fake Tristan Alien Killed by Yellow Next-Gen Opening Alien to the right of Richie Gunzit Alien to the northeast of Richie Gunzit Alien to the southeast of Richie Gunzit Main 2nd alien who killed Ring Next-Gen Alien who killed Richie Gunzit Alien below a merged car Alien to the northeast of a yellow female car Fake Rectangle Alien Alien to the southwest of a blue-gray car Category:Markus Krankzler series season 2